


currently unnamed dumb vore story

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, Oh god oh fuck time to post shit that'll make me lose friends, Vore, this is PLATONIC so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Lucas and Kumatora are home alone. They playfight after a sad talk, and the latter rediscovers a shrink ray she stole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely platonic. If you ship Lucas and Kumatora or see vore as sexual, fuck off.

Lucas was sitting in his house, in one of the chairs. The house was empty, including Boney. He was over at Fuels house, for some reason. He had his leg on the edge of the table, doing that thing kids do where they lean back. And then he fell.

It was this moment that Kumatora chose to enter Lucas's house. "LUCAAAASS I'm LONELY and BORED can I--" She cut herself off when she saw Lucas lose his balance, laughing at his misfortune. Twirling a finger, she lifted him with telekinesis and walked over. "Y'good?"

he sighed as he heard Kumatora laughing at him. "No, not particularly. My mom is dead, my dad is never home, my brother is missing, my dog doesnt even want to be with me at the moment." Lucas may or may not be sinking into believe TaneTane Island.

"C'mon dude, you need to get your head outta that island. Shit's rough now, but we can get through it!" She leviated him over to her and grabbed him from the air and held him. Kuma gave him a Big Sis Kiss™ on the forehead, channeling a bit of Healing into it. Not like that would relieve him of all the traumas, but she hoped it would make him feel a LITTLE better.

And it did! Kinda. He still felt bad, but he gave her a lil brother kiss before smiling mischievously at her. He then licked her cheek and bit her arm.

"Agh, you little shit!" She yelped, letting go of him and holding her arm. "Come on! Your teeth are like a sharks! Except without the creepy extra rows." She held Lucas in the air as she looked around the room. "Where do y'all keep y' bandages?"

He giggled. "So are yours!" He said, looking around. "I think theyre in that drawer" he pointed at the one containing the scrap of Hinawa's dress and Claus's shoes, forgetting that those are in there.

"No, mine are like an Oni's," She corrected, and lifted her hand for a moment to look at the bite. "If this gets infected I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." Turning back to the shelf, she pulled one of the drawers out and dug around in it. She picked up the red piece if cloth and held it up so Lucas could see it. "Don't see any. Could I just use this?"

"Well, theyre both sharp aint they?" Oh god Lucas what was that sentence. "Please dont. I didnt expect to go through your sleeve like that." Upon seeing the red cloth he immediately started squirming. "Dont you fucking dare use that as a bandage!"

She was startled by Lucas's language, immediately releasing him and the cloth and slamming the drawer shut, raising her arms as if being held at gunpoint. "I won't! I won't--look, it's back in the drawer."

Lucas got up and shook his head, recovering quickly and making sure it was, in fact, back in the drawer. And like Kumatora said, it was. "Thank you. Try this drawer." He was going to act like that didnt happen, wasn't he.

She wasnt going to let him. "You're not going to tell me what's the deal with that fabric?" Kuma asked, ruffling through the drawer he suggested. Finding a roll of bandages, she unraveled a good amount and tested its stretchiness before walking off to the sink.

Sighing, Lucas crossed his arms as she ruffled. "Thats a scrap of my moms dress. Thats why Claus's shoes were in there. Shouldve remembered Dad put them in there..." he was referrjng to himself for that last sentence.

Kumatora paused washing her arm when Lucas replied, looking down for a moment. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

"It's okay, you didnt know her, didnt know she wore a red dress." He replied, slowly walking back towards her.

Once the wound was clean, she dried off and wrapped bandages around it, remaining silent. "I can leave if y'want, since i went and made ev'rything all awkward."

"No, cause then I'll be alone again. Unless you want to go." He returned to the chair, thinking that Kuma would leave.

"Then _I'd_ be alone, and I came over here to avoid that." Kumatora replied, flexing her arm to test the bandages. Walking back over to Lucas, she leaned on the table. "You gonna fall backward again?"

"Eh, probably." He did. This time he made absolutely no attempt to get up. "Leave me on the dirty floor where i belong."

Without hesitation, she flopped onto the floor beside him. "C'mon. Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?"

"i dont need cheering up." Lucas said, uncheerfully because he was uncheerful. "I guess we could go to the beach."

"Yes you do. Constantly." Kuma sits up. "The beach? You wanna feel the salty sea air and the sand b'tween your toes?"

Lucas also sits up, nodding. "That sounded like you dont want to, though."

"I mean I don't really wanna go anywhere, especially not anywhere I hafta strip down to my underwear, but if you wanna go, I'll take ya." She retorted.

He flattened himself back down. "Well, if you dont want to go anywhere, we wont. I have to listen to you, dont i?"

"No, what makes ya think that? Just cuz I'm taller doesnt mean I'm in charge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey now we're actually getting to the vore

"Well i mean, you are older as well." Lucas pointed out. 

"Well, that's true. But YOU'RE the "Chosen One", and I'm just some girl you met."

"i was taught to listen to those older than me. So i have to listen to you"

"Alright, if yer so insistent on it!" She huffed , and laid flat on her back again. "We're not going to the beach. Sorry. Gotta find anatha way t' cheer ya up."

Lucas closed his eyes. Time for regert! He rolled a lil until he was in thr kitchen.

"Did you just roll away from me?" Kuma asked, getting up and hovering after him, hands in pockets.

He looked back at her with a smug smile. "Mmmaybe." He stood up. "Eh, might as well eat since i rolled in here.'

"I could go for something, too. Maybe something like..." She grabbed Lucas and pretended to bite his shoulder, still hovering.

"Ah! Kuma, you dont want a repeat of your injury, do you?" Lucas asked

"Or maybe I'll get you back!" She said, baring her teeth. She wouldn't actually bite him, but she liked to make him squirm.

And he did squirm. Alot. "Eee, no thanks!" He kept squirming, attempting to get out of ger grip.

"Maybe I'll just...eat you!" She starts play nibbling him again, and all the movement from between the two prompted one of the ray guns she had stolen from the pigmasks fell from the pocket dimension beneath her dress with a clatter. Kumatora paused her attack, and looked down.

"No!" He giggled. Looking down at the ray gun, he looked bavk up. "Kumatora, i though lt Duster was the theif!"

"I'm a little rascal, I gotta steal sometimes!" She said, and bent over to pick up the Gun. "Hm. Wonder what this does..." Kuma wondered out loud, then aimed it at Lucas.

"Wait, dont shoot it at me!" Lucas yelled, raising hus arms.

"But I hafta see what it does!" She pleaded. "'Sides, you almost BIT my ARM off."

"i didnt mean too!" He covered his head.

"The damage has already been done, Lucas." Its hard to tell if she's joking or not. It becomee even harder to tell when Kumatora pulls the trigger and hits the boy with the beam, shrinking him down to the size of a pencil.

He was scared. He was just playing ariund two seconds ago, and now he fears Kumatora hates him for biting her arm. He curled into a ball, waiting for Kumatora to squish him, as he believed. Instead, she scoops him up, surprisingly gentle. 

"Are you ready to pay for your crimes, little man?" Kuma says in a comically serious tone.

Still curled up, Lucas failed to pick up on her tone. "I guess..."

She frowned. "C'mon, lil' buddy. I'm jus' kiddin' around." Her frown turned into a mischevious grin. "Or am I?"

"I'm in high doubt you are." He replied, sliding deeper into the curl as she grinned.

She uncurled him and held him by the back of the shirt."Who's t' say?" 

Kumatora opened her mouth wide.

Lucas swallowed hard. Well, if this is what happens when you forget your teeth are sharp and you did something stupid like biting your sisters arm. He sighed.

She closed her mouth and frowned. Lucas looked less scared and more...disappointed? 

"Why'd ya stop squirmin'?"

"Cause im starting to think this is a proper punishment for nearly causing your arm to get infected." He looked down.

"But its not as fun if y' aint squirmin'...!" Kuma pouted. "I'll be more gentle if ya do..."

"Doubting, but okay." He reluctantly started attempting to get out of Kumatora's grasp again, before pausing. "Is this good?"

Her mischievous grin returns. "Great!" 

Kumatora opens her mouth once more, slowly lowering the wiggling Lucas into her waiting jaws. She was careful not to let him get caught on her long, curved canines.

He wriggled some more, and once inside, looked around. Crawling towards the front of her mouth, he felt a tooth. "Owch."

She held her mouth open for a bit longer. "Yuh, thar shahp." She says, mumbling around the small boy. Tilting her head back further, she used a finger to push him back, and swallowed. 

Due to his size, it took a few gulps to get him down. Kuma nearly choked, holding a hand to her throat in an attempt to help herself swallow her brother.

Lucas whimpered at the sudden movement, cringing as he was pulled towards the back of her mouth and swallowed down. He was grateful that she didn't bite him to pieces...but Kumatora isn't _that_ mean. He kept his eyes and mouth closed shut as he was pushed along by the muscles of the girl's throat, trying to push away his fearful thoughts. Psychics can control their bodies completely...she'll stop her stomach from digesting him...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh fuck he has a psi fever
> 
> ps: vomit warning

Kumatora slumped to the ground, seemingly gasping for air. Placing a hand on her midsection, her grin changed into a soft smile--not that Lucas could see it. "You alright in there?"

Lucad shifted. "Yeah. I guess."

"I made my...acids...more soothing. Like a sauna? I 'unno, thought you'd appreciate it or somethin'." She said, shrugging.

"yeah, i do appreciate you making sure i dont die or anything." He slid down again.

Kuma shivered when Lucas moved again. She wasnt going to say anything, though--she wasn't really in any position to complain. "You don't sound so psyched."

Lucas held his head, not that she could tell. "Ugh, sorry... im atill processing this. Im sorry you arent happy." He looked up. And he apologized again.

"Right. 'Course. Take your time," Kumatora said, shifting slightly and carefully. "I'm only unhappy 'cause you ain't."

His head still hurt. It was getting worse. "Nghh... ow..." he mumbled, holding his head with his other arm and curling up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, panic in her voice as she sat up. "Do you need out?"

"No, no, im fine..." are you sure, Lucas? "Just a headache." He smiled weakly, as if she could hear that. He shifted again.

"A headache? Do you need anything? I could get you out and get you some medicine." The walls around Lucas were tense as Kumatora refused to calm back down, afraid she fucked up and was slowly killing him.

Lucas atill refused, citing that it was prolly a fever. Still, it hurt and he probably should take Kumatoras offer.

"A fever? Yeah, that's probably it. Just a psi-fever...! That you're getting 'cause I'm killing you!"

"Why would i get a psi fever if you were killing me, Kumatora!" He asked, volume increasing. "AUGH!" Lucas curled back into the ball, holding his head again. Psi fevers were a real pain when the pain is the same but you're the size of a pencil. 

"Because you get the fucking fevers when you almost get killed!" She shouts back. He's a only about a third of a foot tall, but it seems the pain didn't shrink with him. Hopefully, it will pass quicker, though...

"Do you want out?" Kumatora repeated her offer.

Finally, after being reduced to tears by the pain of the fever and the twos yelling, Lucas agreed. "Y-yes, please..."

Kuma nods, and gets on her knees. 

Kumatora hacks, sounding like a cat trying to cough up a furball. The walls around Lucas begin to push him upward, and she gags, arching her back. She regrets not making him a little smaller, as having to puke up something this much bigger than you're used to hurts. It hurts enough for Kumatora to cry, although she may be crying from forcing Lucas to do this when it was clear he didn't want to.

The er, gross noises only added to his headache. He uncurled himself and flattened himself as he tried to make it easier for Kumatora. And by the time he was out in the puddle, his face was wet with both Kumatora goo and Lucas brand tears. He also held his head once more.

She carefully lifted Lucas off the ground, still crying. At least she looks cute when she cries, according to some people.

"I'm sorry."

"Nono... its my fault for biting you... and being pyschic..." Lucas sat up slowly, and noticed she was crying. Took him a bit, huh. "Why are you crying?"

"I forced you to do...this. Even you didn't want to. I'm a terrible sister. I'm sorry." She apologized again.

He sniffled. "You were really excited to do it... i didnt want to disappoint you." He looked up, a weak, but upset expression. "You are not! If anything, _I'm _the bad one. I got you upset a-and let my mom g-get killed and l-let my big brother g-go by himself and-" Lucas held his head again. Still hurts.__

__She cuts him off with a "Lucas!" And stares into his sad, teal eyes, her own yellow ones round and wet with tears._ _

__"None of that was your fault. You can't control the weather, or the dragos, or your reckless brother. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything. It's not healthy, and it's not going to help anyone."_ _

__Lucas looked down, then hugged Kumatora's hand tight. "I'll try to stop. It's hard when I've been doing it for so long."_ _

__"Well, any time you find yourself blaming yourself, bite your _own_ arm. I think you'll stop pretty quickly."_ _

__Lucas gave a weak smile, and Kumatora returned it._ _


End file.
